


Just A Little Bit's Enough

by TheUKAmazingDan



Series: Boy That You Love [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Emotional Hurt, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, daddy!Phil, dom!Phil, gagging, little!Dan, sub!dan, zoe Sugg mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Dan wasn't very happy with what he found on Phil's laptop. The lies and deceit were way too much to deal with calmly, and believe me when I say that Dan was way beyond being calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the long awaited update is here! I hope you enjoy and I would just like to say that I have an important announcement at the end!

It had been two days since I stoped calling Phil 'Daddy' and he had been sending me nervous looks all night. I decided to move back to my room. I wasn't surprised really, he had good reason. I had been acting coldly toward him since he got home, but I couldn't say that the confusion on his face hadn't delighted me. 

Knowing that I now had the upper hand rustled some long-forgotten emotion up from the depth of my stomach. My burning desire to get back at him for what he had done over-rules all of my other senses. It had taken me a while to realize what the feeling was, but once I had discovered it, I embraced it while-heartedly. Never had I ever felt such a want for another person to feel as badly as I did. 

And that emotion was malice. 

I wanted to make him feel worse than I did. I wanted to bring him to his knees while he watched what he did to me, what pain he made me feel. I wanted him to feel likes wave was constantly rolling him under, but he could do nothing to stop the pounding. I felt like my heart was physically breaking apart, fiber by fiber. It hurt to swallow, like there was jagged glass stuck in my windpipe preventing me from getting air. I craved the feeling of him under my hands, begging for me to take him back, even though I was pretty sure that I wouldn't. 

But then again, at the same time I couldn't even begin to accept the fact that he was cheating. Knowing there was even a small percent that he was in fact banging a girl on the side was enough to make me sick to my stomach. 

"Daniel..." Phil said quietly, knocking on my door, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." 

"Thanks, Phil." I replied, my tone clipped. 

"Dan," He hesitated outside of the door, "May I come in, love?" He asked. 

I cringed at the pet name. "I don't see why not." I sighed tiredly. I didn't really want him to come in, but I wanted to see if he looked as miserable as I felt. 

The door creaked as he slowly opened it. He poked his head in and looked around before entering uneasily. "Can we talk?" He asked nervously. 

"I don't see why we can't." I replied, sitting up in my bed and smoothing out my shirt. I really didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. It wasn't my name that was on the lease. 

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously, moving over to sit on the edge of my bed. Having him in such close proximity made my skin crawl. 

"I'm fine." I snapped back defensively. 

"You're not." 

"I am." I growled, clenching my fists. 

"Daniel, what's the matter?" He pleaded, moving to lay his hand on my knee. 

"Don't touch me." I spat, slapping his hand away. 

"Baby Boy, tell me what's wrong." He ordered, trying to tap into my little space, which I ashamedly admit worked a bit to his advantage. 

"Don't call me that." I whimpered, fighting back against my instincts that told me to lean into his chest and sob in his embrace while I spilled my emotions. 

"Come on, Princess..." He prompted me soothingly.  

"Phil." I whispered one last time before my emotions got the better of me and tears began to form in my eyes. 

"Oh, Baby, tell me what's bothering you. You haven't been acting like yourself all night." He commented, taking another chance at touching my arm, which I allowed. "You'll feel so much better after you tell me." He repeated.

I looked into his eyes, deciding if I should give into him or not, but in the end, my habits took over and I let out a sigh of defeat. "I know about her." I whimpered brokenly, staring down into my lap. 

"Know about who, Darling?" He questioned, reaching out his hand and rubbing soft circles onto my back. 

"The girl you've been emailing." I stated, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill. 

His face went white, but he let out a whispery chuckle. "What girl?" He asked nervously. 

"Don't play dumb! I know about Zoe! I know you're a dirty rotten cheater and I hate you!" I cried. 

He hastily removed his hand from my back and put them into his lap. "You read my emails?" He whispered in disbelief. 

"I was just curious, and it was still open!" I defended myself, crossing my arms over my chest as my lip quivered. 

"It isn't what you think!" He promised quickly, his apparent shock wearing off. 

"Then what is it?" I growled, letting my anger out instead of my sadness once more. 

"Listen, she's just a friend, and believe me when I say that I would never cheat on you." He started. "I met her on an online group of caregivers, and she has her own submissive. I was just asking her for some advice, and nothing more. I promise!" 

"And why should I believe anything you're saying?" I snarled back. 

"Because I'm telling you the truth." He stated firmly. 

"If that's the truth, then why was she saying you had to move on with your life? Why was she giving you advice? Why did you only talk to her after I had gone to bed?" I cried.

"Because it's grownup stuff that you didn't, and still don't, need to deal with." He explained, sliding his hand back down onto my thigh. 

"God dammit, Phil! Right now, I am a grown-ass man!" I harshly replied.

"Fine. It has to do with my job." He admitted with a sigh, looking away and putting his hand on the back of his neck. 

"What about your job?" I questioned, leaning back and away from him. 

"I may have gotten a bit of a promotion." He said, looking down. 

"A promotion? Well, that's good isn't it?" I questioned, letting my shoulders relax. 

"Not really." He said quietly.

"Not really?" I questioned, putting my hand down in between us. 

"They want to put me in charge of the front desk soon, since Louise is having her baby in a few months." He explained, carefully placing his hand next to mine, barely brushing my hand with his fingertips. 

"So, how is that a bad thing?" I laughed, making the first move and gently placing my hand over his. 

He gripped my hand in his own, then began to stroke the side of it with his thumb. "Well, I have to go through a bit of training for a few months or so...in Liverpool." He whispered, looking back into my face. 

My stomach churned. "Liverpool? All of this was because of job training in Liverpool?" I questioned, tears filling my eyes and a little bit of regret leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. 

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

"Are you going to go?" I sniffed, letting some teardrops escape. 

"Only if you want me to." He responded. "But we can talk about that later."

"So, you promise you aren't cheating?" I asked meekly. 

"I pinky swear." He promised solemnly holding out the said finger.

I wrapped my pinky around his and smiled as we moved our connected fingers up and down. I let out a small giggle, the tears that I still had from my earlier pity slowly trickling into the crinkled outer corners of my eyes. "The most sacred of promises." I mumbled quietly after we disconnected. 

I could feel myself slowly slipping into little space after holding out for so long. It was pleasant, feeling myself transform slightly and letting the haze take over me. 

Phil smiled softly, and reached up his hand to wipe away the small trails of water with his thumb. "You look cute when you're happy, Baby." He commented back. 

I leaned back into his touch, and scooted into his lap. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest, leaving him to rest his chin atop my head. He gave me quick forehead pecks every so often, and returned his hands to my back to gently rub small circles through the soft material of my shirt. 

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Daddy." I said softly after a few moments, putting special emphasis on the last word. 

"I'm sorry I never told you." He replied easily before leaning down to plant a soft kiss onto my crown of brown hair. 

"It's okay." I murmured, then stuck my thumb into my mouth tiredly. Adulting had taken the piss out of usually little me. 

"But now that we've gotten that all  
straightened out, how about we go and get you into some more comfortable clothes and take a nice warm bath." He recommended. 

"That's a good idea, Daddy." I mumbled, sucking delicately on my thumb and gently taking the pad of it between my teeth. It was vaguely salty, and my tongue swirled around the digit like it would with my pacifier. 

"Let's get you undressed then, Darling."  He cooed, lifting up on the bottom hem of my shirt. 

I let him strip me of my clothes, simply submitting to his orders to put up my arms or lift my hips. After I was undressed, he quickly stripped down to his boxers. "Come on, Baby." He urged soothingly, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him into the hall. He gently guided me to the bathroom, his soft hands never leaving mine. 

When we entered the bathroom, Phil pulled down the toilet seat and directed me to sit down. I did as I was told and shivered slightly as the cold porcelain touched my bare skin and gave me goosebumps. "Daddy?" I said quietly, looking over to where he was knelt, filling up the tub with warm water. 

"Yes, Dear?" He replied, not looking at me as he grabbed the nice smelling bath soap that I liked and squeezed some into the quickly filling tub. 

"I just really love you, Daddy." I whimpered, hanging my head and letting a few more years slip from m eyes. It was harder to deny my emotions in little space, and honestly, I was still overwhelmed by the fact that he hadn't cheated on me. 

"Oh, Baby." He sighed, reaching over and placing a hand on my knee. "I love you too, Darling. More than you'll ever know."

I sniffled, and Phil reached over to grab a wad of toilet paper and reached up to cup it around my nose. I blew my nose and let out little hiccups as my tears slowed. He balled up the paper and threw it into the trash, then looked up into my face from where he knelt on the tile floor. "All better?" He asked kindly, still fixing me with a look of concern. 

I only nodded. 

"Let's get in the bath then, Sweetheart." He directed, standing and turning off the tap before reaching for my hand and moving closer to the tub. He pulled me up from my seat effortlessly, then stepped into the almost steaming water and beckoned me to follow suit. 

I did as he said and carefully stepped into the tub, and once he was sat down, I sank down to rest between his legs. I leaned my back against his chest, and rest my head on his shoulder. He planted a careful kiss to the top of my head as I slouched down a bit so my ear was directly over his heart. I pulled my knees up to my chest so that we could fit a bit better in the bathtub, since we were both quite tall. 

The bubbles swirled around us as the water constantly moved, and I soon turned so that I was facing Phil with my legs stretched out behind me. I placed my face into the crook of his neck and threw my arms around his neck. The entire room smelled of lilacs and vanilla, and I moved even closer to him, if that was possible, because of the comforting aura of the atmosphere surrounding us. 

I let my eyes slip shut, and let out a contented hum as Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and held me snugly against him. The combination of the warm bath and Phil's warm arms around my body made me feel sleepy, and I soon found myself drifting in and out of consciousness. It was just too comfortable to not fall asleep, and in my little space, it was too hard to resist while I was already tired. I allowed myself to doze off as Phil moved his hand to the small of my back and began to rub small, gentle circles into my heated skin. 

As it turns out, letting myself doze off had been not such a great idea. I had been used to getting off once or twice a day for the past week or so, and my break from routine had gotten me quite frustrated. I had woken up hard the last two days, but I didn't dare touch myself. I knew that I would have fantasized about Phil, and up until forty-five minutes ago, I hadn't been happy with him.

When my eyes closed, I began to have filthy dreams, and briefly dozing in the tub was no exception. I didn't even realize in my half-awake state that I had begun to grind down on his leg slightly. After a moment or two of that, I slowly opened my eyes and panicked at what I was doing. "S-sorry, Daddy." I stuttered out in shame. 

"You're fine, Baby." He replied huskily. I meekly looked up, not surprised to see him gazing at me hungrily. "Do you want me to help you out?" 

"Please, Daddy." I mewled, tightening my grip in his neck and pulling myself closer to him.

"Do you want stretched?" He questioned, bringing his wet hand up to stroke my dry cheek. 

"Please..." I whimpered, rocking my hips back and forth, trying to find some friction. 

"None of that." He reprimanded me firmly, bringing his hands to my hips and gripping them tightly in order to hold them still. 

"I'm sorry, I just want you to touch me." I whimpered quietly, not really in the mood to fight with him.

"And I will, but we have to stretch you first. If my baby gets hurt, Daddy will feel terrible." He explained, leaning down to plant a kiss on the tip of my nose. 

"Okay, Daddy." I submitted, letting my body relax a bit, but still holding myself up with my knees braced on the sides of the tub. 

He slowly removed his tight grip on my hips. "You're going to be good for me, right?" He asked, slowly tracing his hand from the slight curve of my hips to the roundest part of my ass. 

"Yes." I agreed quietly, letting a small whimper escape my lips. 

He let his finger travel down, and slowly slipped it snuggly in between my cheeks to circle my entrance. I let out a small whine, but my noise was quickly turned into a low moan as he unexpectedly slipped his finger into me. I keened as he slowly began crooking his finger, searching my walls for the spot that would make me scream. 

After an unsuccessful first attempt, he added another finger and worked them both around inside of me. He curled the fingers in unison, and after a particularly soft motion, I felt the tip of his finger brush gently against my prostate. "Daddy!" I cried out, and moved my hands to grip at his shoulders. At this reaction, he added a third finger, and scissored them all around, sending light shocks up through my spine as his nails gently scraped over any sensitive spots. 

"Are you ready, Baby?" He asked finally after deeming me properly stretched. 

"Yes, Daddy!" I groaned out as he slowly removed his fingers from my hole. I buried my head in his faintly hairy chest as I clenched around nothing but air. 

He sat himself up a bit, so that his back was more lateral against the porcelain tub's side. I didn't dare move myself, though. I was a little frightened that he would he stop altogether and leave me a needy and horny mess.

"Sit up a little, Baby." He ordered huskily, squeezing my hips and helping me to reposition myself. I held myself up with my hands gripping his shoulders, and he removed one hands from my hips and brought it down to line himself up with my entrance. He gripped the base of his shaft and held himself steady before tugging downward on my hip with his other hand. 

I gently sunk down, letting out a garbled moan as his tip slowly entered me. I began to sink down a few centimeters at a time, savoring the feeling of his cock filling me up. "Daddy!" I whined out once I had gotten to the halfway point. 

"You're doing so well for Daddy, Sweetheart." He grunted, removing his hand from himself and once again bringing it to grab my hip.

As his cock inched into me, I could feel the water slowly fill me as well. It slicked me up, and I let out a moan at how good it felt. "Daddy, I want you to bite me." I mewled against his chest. I yearned for the familiar sensation of his war lips against my neck, claiming me and leaving purple splotches that would stay for days. 

"I don't quite think that you're in a position to be making orders, Angel." He growled as he bottomed out and my body was flush with his. I let out a whimper but he cut me off before I could say anything. "But, since you've been so good, I'll give you some real pretty bruises." 

I moaned as he reached up with one hand and traced a single wet finger down from my chin to the base of my neck. "Do you wanna ride my cock, Baby?" He asked in a sultry tone that made my knees go weak and my heart stutter in my chest. 

"Oh, God yes, Daddy." I groaned, nodding as he repeated his earlier action with his finger. 

"Then go ahead, Love. Bounce yourself up and down while I mark your neck up all pretty." He ordered seductively. I began to rock my body back and forth on his cock, but he suddenly reached up and grabbed my hips. He leaned in close to me, his mouth beside my ear. "But if you spill an ounce of water out of this tub, I'll gag you and spank your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week." 

I shivered at the prospect, and slowly began to move myself up and down on him. The water made me feel even fuller if that was possible, and added more heat to the already warm temperature of Phil's dick. I gently rotated my hips, trying to find my spot, then he leaned down languidly, and began to press light kisses into my neck. 

The bubbles that had once been fluffy and plentiful were now pastel swirls that simply floated around our slow-moving bodies. He hummed lazily as I began to actually raise myself up and off of him. I clenched around him as I dragged myself up, and when I let myself go back down, I let out a soft whimper. He began to suck on my neck, right behind my ear, which made me keen and stutter in my slow movements.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried as he finally hit my prostate. I tilted my head back in pleasure, and let out a low groan as he growled possessively. He brought up one hand and skimmed his thumb over my nipple, eliciting another moan from my throat. He firmly kept his hips down, so I began bucking up and down, picking up the pace of the rise and fall of my hips. 

"Don't spill!" Phil warned as I quickened my motions.

"I w-won't, D-daddy!" I stuttered out as I desperately rotated my hips, trying to get him to hit my spot again. I gripped onto his shoulders again, my fingernails leaving crescent shapes on his back. 

He reattached his lips to my neck and sucked ferociously. I let out a moan and arched my back suddenly as he mouthed at a sensitive spot at the base of my throat. I could hear the water slosh as my body jerked, and a sinking feeling built in my stomach as Phil slowly released his lips from my neck.

I held my breath and leaned back away from Phil as he sat up a bit. I whimpered as he moved and craned his head to look glance over the edge of the tub. A smirk graced his lips and he turned his head to look at me again. He leaned in and pressed his smiling lips to the skin right underneath my ear. "You're not going to sit for a week." He whispered ominously. 

I audibly gulped as I realized my mistake. "I'm sorry, Daddy." I whimpered as he grabbed my hips in his large hands. 

"Thank you, Angel, but sorry won't cut it this time." He responded softly, then began to slowly drag me off of his still throbbing cock. I didn't know how he had so much control.

I whined as he shifted me off of him and onto his thighs, leaving me to desperately clench around nothing. He sat up even more, and reached around me to unplug the drain and release the water from the tub. "Stand." He directed, his tone not quite harsh, but definitely not as soft as it had been before. 

I did as I was told and stood up, and he did the same once my weight was off of his legs. He stepped out of the tub and onto the floor mat, then reached over to get a few towels. He used one to quickly dry his hair, then wrapped the half-wet towel around his waist. He used the other to tousle my hair, then quickly rubbed down my body, leaving several patches of wet skin.

He held out his hand to me, which I hesitantly took, and helped me out of the tub. "Come along, Darling." He instructed, pulling my hand as he exited the bathroom. I followed him closely as he led me to the bedroom. 

As soon as we stepped through the doorway, Phil's grip on my hand loosened. "Get on the bed, now." He ordered, sauntering over to the toy drawer. I scrambled onto the bed, and since he didn't tell me which position to get in, I decided to lay on my back with my hands at my sides. "Oh, and no talking." He added. 

I shut my eyes tightly and listened to his harsh breathing as he dug around in the drawer. I could hear him as he finally let out a satisfied hum, then slammed the drawer shut. He walked towards the bed with heavy, purposeful steps that intimidated me with every footfall. "You did something naughty, my little slut." He stated calmly, smacking what I assumed to be the gag against his palm as he slowly approached the bed. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I apologized softly, immediately after he reprimanded me. 

"No, no, no." He tutted, grabbing my chin with his thumb and index finger. "Did I give you permission to say anything, Whore? Have you forgotten that you aren't permitted to speak?" He questioned, harshly pulling my head so that I would have to look him in the eyes. 

I kept my mouth shut, but continued to stare up at him, my lips trembling and my eyes beginning to get glassy. "Good boy." He praised with a smirk, obviously pleased at my silence. "Now, to keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, I'm going to gag you. If it become too much, you tap tap me or the bed three times. Got that?" 

I nodded my head. 

"Good. Now open wide." He commanded, releasing his hand from my jaw. I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, then let my eyes go even wider when I saw the gag he intended on using. It was an obscenely large rubber ball gag, that was kept in place with leather straps and a silver buckle. The only gags we had ever used before were breathable plastic ones that hardly measured the size of a golf ball in diameter. 

He saw my reaction, and the corners of his lips tilted up in a smile. "You aren't scared are you?" He sneered, leaning down over me before roughly grabbing at my hair. I let out a pained squeak, which only made him shake his head in disappointment. "I better put this in now." He mumbled, then brought the red ball to my lips. 

I opened my mouth wider as he forced the ball into place, then lifted my head up from the bed by my fringe and buckled the gag around my head. I tried to let out a whimper, but nothing came out through the rubber barricade forced between my lips. "So helpless...so badly behaved..." He trailed off, moving his hands from my head and face down my slightly bruised neck and onto my torso. "Yet, so very fuckable." He finished fiercely, tweaking both of my nipples between his fingers at the same moment. 

I could only let out moans and cries into the rubber as he removed his hands from my body. "You've been bad, Daniel. I think you deserve to be punished...wouldn't you agree?" He asked, leaning away from me. After all of this time, his towel had managed to stay on, and it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying when I continuously got distracted by the dark patch of curls on his lower stomach that trailed down, under the towel. 

I nodded. 

"That's what I thought." He grinned. "You like it when I punish you for being a bad little slut. Bad babies get smacked when they need punished. I'm going to spank you, but I know you'll love it. You'll push your ass back against my hand time after time until you've gotten your fill, but I won't let you get off that easy. You're going to be screaming and crying into that pretty little gag, and you'll squirm on my lap so much, that I'll have to tie you to the bed and finish you with a whip." 

My eyes rolled back into my head at his words, and my hips began to buck into the air. "Desperate already." He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Crawl onto Daddy's lap so I can punish you." He growled, gently patting his towel-covered crotch.

I crawled over to him, then plopped myself down onto his lap, my erection chaffing against the wet fabric. I let out a whimper into the gag, and stretched out my arms and legs. I could feel his hard-on poking my stomach, which I pretended to ignore. 

"Alright, I'm going to give you twenty. After that, I'll fuck you, then give you twenty more. Only after we finish the last twenty may you come. Is that understood?" He questioned, gently reaching down one hand to massage my ass gently. I nodded, then braced myself for the first spank. 

The first spank stung, like usual, but this time, my usual cry was practically muted by the gag. The next few came down in quick succession, making my breathing harder and my heart rate speed up. He spanked me again, then stopped to run a hand up and down my spine. After that, he continued to spank me, making me let out little whines and screams into the gag. 

He finally reached the first twenty, then quickly threw me off of his lap and onto the bed. I squeaked as he hungrily pushed me flat onto my back, effectively knocking the breath out of me and flinging off his towel onto the floor. He kept his hand firmly planted on my chest, but used the other to spread my legs open. He gently prodded a finger into my sore ass and found that I was still stretched from the tub. He pushed in three fingers almost immediately after, and when met with no resistance from my needy entrance, he didn't hesitate to spit into his hand and slick up his cock. 

He aligned himself with my hole, and I held my breath as he slowly pushed in. He pulled out slowly, but then changed it to a rigorous pace almost instantly when he saw that I wasn't in too much pain. I let out a moan when he brushed against my prostate, then screamed, which I was sure could be held outside of the gag, when he hit the spot straight on. 

He closed his eyes and tilted back his head as his hips snapped forward, filling me up and making me let out little 'ah's' and grunts of pleasure. I reached up and clawed at his back, fully expecting to be reprimanded. Surprisingly he said nothing, and continued to fuck into me. 

"I'm almost there, Baby." He moaned, his hips stuttering as he thrust into me. I was no where near coming, and it was probably for the best, considering that I still had another twenty spankings to go. I clenched around him, trying to make him release, then gripped onto his arms tightly as he came, warm and deep inside of me with a growl and a final thrust. 

He pulled out, and laid beside me for a few moments, giving himself time to recover, and letting his release drip from my hole and onto the bedsheets and my thighs. Once he caught his breath, he sat back up and pulled my body back across his lap. It took only five slaps to my already pink ass for me to start crying, letting spit ooze out between the rubber ball and my lips. I cried as he continued, my screams from his constant hitting spurring him on. "Almost there, Love." He promised around the fifteenth spank, then smacked my ass five more times before rolling me off of his lap and onto my front. I think he could tell that I was too tired and emotionally drained to come. After the brutal beating my ass had taken, I didn't really want anything but cuddles and sleep. 

I could feel him stand, and I immediately relaxed after I felt his hands gently unbuckling the gag. I lifted my head slightly and spit out the ball, only to discover up close examination that I had bitten into the rubber so hard, that there were permanent indents in the gag. Spit ran down my chin after the gag was removed, and I wiped it on the blankets, not caring if it left a mark. Phil would have to change the sheets anyway. 

"I'm going to go get some lotion." He whispered to me, gently leaning down to place a kiss to my head. I watched as he strolled to the door, completely nude. 

"Hey, Daddy?" I called out as he began to exit the room. 

"Yes, Angel?" He asked, stopping in the doorway. 

"I love you." I whispered. 

"I love you, too." He smiled back. 

I was so fucking glad he was mine, even if he acted like and idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize.  
> I know that I said I would have a new chapter up by the middle of September, and I made you guys wait till the middle of October. That wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry. Secondly, I'd like to say that I'm trying to get another chapter up by the end of the month to make up for the wait on this one! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


End file.
